nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Super Star
''Kirby Super Star '' (''Kirby's Fun Pak in PAL regions) is a title on the SNES that was released in 1996. It is considered by many Kirby fans to be the best game in the series. ''Kirby Super Star is a compilation of many games into one. The most popular of these are the Great Cave Offensive, Revenge of Meta-Knight, and Milky Way Wishes. Notably, this is the first Kirby title in which almost every one of Kirby's copy abilities has multiple uses. Kirby Super Star also introduced some of the arguably most popular abilities in the series, including Fighter. A remake called Kirby Super Star Ultra was released for the Nintendo DS in 2008. Playable Characters *Kirby The Games Spring Breeze A retelling of the original Kirby's Dream Land ''in ''Kirby Super Star's style that serves as a basic tutorial for the game's mechanics. Kirby must return the Dream Landers' food from the gluttonous King Dedede. Dyna Blade A landmark game that introduced a reoccurring ally in Dyna Blade, the legendary bird. Dyna Blade has been stealing Dream Land's crops. Kirby must stop her, or everyone will starve. It is later revealed that Dyna Blade has been attacking the crops in an effort to feed her three chicks. Resourceful Kirby comes up with a speedy solution. Megaton Punch A minigame where Kirby tests his strength with three opponents. Which one can make a bigger crack? This has a sequel in Gigaton Punch (AKA "Crackity Hack"), a Sub-Game included in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror Gourmet Race Race King Dedede through Gourmet World while eating along the way to find out which one is the best. The Great Cave Offensive Kirby falls down a hole, and ends up in a magnificent cave with many treasures to be found. Kirby must find a way to exit the cave, but he should also explore the ancient labyrinth and find all sixty treasures. An unusually in-depth adventure for Kirby. This game also has many cameos from other Nintendo series including some from Mario, The Legend of Zelda, Fire Emblem, and Metroid. Samurai Kirby A minigame where Kirby tests his patience with five opponents. A duel of honor for everybody who challenges Kirby. This has a prequel in Quick Draw, a Sub-Game included in Kirby's Adventure. However, when it was remade as Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, it was changed from Western-style to Samurai-style. Revenge of Meta-Knight The direct sequel to Dyna Blade's story. Meta Knight and his crew enter the spotlight as major antagonists, and attempt to use their giant flying warship, Halberd, to conquer Dream Land and end its lazy lifestyle, overthrowing notorious King Dedede. Kirby decides he'd much rather have to deal with King Dedede, and gets on his Warp Star to stop Meta Knight. He needs all the help he can get, as Dyna Blade lends a hand (or wing) to the rescue. In the end, Meta Knight and Kirby duel, and escape from the Halberd as it sinks into the ocean. The ultimate fate of the Halberd is actually a kinder one, as Kirby Squeak Squad sees its revival at the hands of Meta Knight, making it another chapter in this particular saga. Milky Way Wishes The last major game of this collection. The sun and moon of Pop Star are fighting senselessly, causing disaster as night and day are sorely missed. Marx, a fellow Dream Lander, comes to Kirby, telling him that the ancient mechanical comet, NOVA, can grant any wish. First, Kirby must summon the energy of the stars around him, finding identical copies of the Star Rod and the Fountain of Dreams on other planets (a reference to Kirby's Adventure). This game is unique as Kirby can summon any ability he discovers, but he cannot swallow enemies for almost all the abilities. In the end, when Kirby finds NOVA, he shows his energy. Marx interjects and states that he wants to control Pop Star. NOVA flies to Pop Star, but the sun and moon work together to stop its advance as Kirby uses the star power to form them into a Starship. He destroys NOVA's heart, and fights Marx's true form on the moon. After a clashing battle, Kirby causes Marx to make NOVA explode. He flies back to Pop Star as the sun and moon decide to take responsibility, and he takes some much needed rest. The end. The Arena There's more. Upon beating Milky Way Wishes, an extra challenge awaits Kirby. The Arena is where all the game's bosses make a rematch with Kirby (except the first forms of Kracko and Computer Virus, curiously enough). A Waddle Dee also makes an appearance as a joke character. Meta Knight's fight is also done in a noticeably static Halberd now. Despite the battles being in random order, Marx's fight is always last. Winning the Arena opens up the last unlockable, the Sound Test. Reception Legacy Music from the game appeared in both Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, while in the latter game the Halberd was featured as a stage. Multiple trophies based around characters and enemies from Kirby Super Star were featured in both titles. The Halberd, which sank into the ocean in this title, was once again featured in Kirby Squeak Squad where it would initially be seen in the background of the water levels. The Whispy Woods were used for a stage in Melee and were carried over for Brawl. A remake of the game, titled Kirby Super Star Ultra, was released on the Nintendo DS in September of 2008. The game's name appeared in the video game Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. While at the Yoshi Theater, you'll see an add for a movie titled Kirby Super Star, obviously referring to the game of the same name. Trivia *Objects in the Great Cave Offensive include: **Gold Coin **Screw Attack **Falcon Helmet **Mr. Saturn **Seasons Heart **Bucket **Turtle Shell **Sword **Kong's Barrel **Pegasus Wing **Triforce Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:HAL Laboratory games Category:Kirby games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, SNES) Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, SNES) Category:1996 video games Category:1997 video games Category:Major Nintendo games Category:Platformer games Category:Nintendo Switch Online games